solo una chispa de divercion
by 3boots3
Summary: se trata de 2 jovenes que son amigas una de ellas esta comprometida con empresario millonario pero su matrimonio es areglado, la otra es su mejor amiga y se enamora de un chico que tien un pasado que ocultar  es mi primer fanfic asi :3
1. Chapter 1

ok explicare los ()son los ke piensan los personajes.  
los (NTA) son mis notas XD

La gente a veces piensa ke la magia no existe, yo pienso lo mismo pero un dia normal como yo me di cuenta ke la magia existía. Todo comenzó en la época de invierno yo iva camino hacia la preparatoria, llegando a la escuela fui a la cafetería a comprar un cafe ya ke hacia mucho frio. En la cafetería me encontré a mi mejor amiga llamada chikako.  
hachi:como estas chikako  
chikako: bien vine por un café, esta siendo mucho frio  
hachi: lo sep y a nosotras nos mandan con falda, es injusticia, cuando sea presidenta del mundo  
chikako: aras ke los animales gobiernen ...y eso ke tiene ke ver con los ke hablamos  
hachi: pues no lo sep ù,u  
nos dirigismos a tomar nuestro pedido pero había mucha fila  
hachi: veo ke no somos las únicas con ganas de cafe  
cuando íbamos a llegar un tipo se puso enfrente de nosotras,  
chikako: muchacho íbamos nosotras  
muchacho: a sip ...pero solo será un momento...dos cafés  
chikako: para llevar con el nombre de hachi y chikako  
muchacho: hey niña iba a pedir yo  
chikako: pero nos kitastes, nos tocaba( ke mal educado)  
el encargado nos dio nuestros cafes y nos fuimos asta nuestro salón, las 2 íbamos criticando al tipo, llegando tomamos nuestros cafés, y empezamos nuestras clases. ya como el la 3 hora nos tocaría un nuevo profesor ya ke la profesora de estructura socioeconómica había tenido un accidente y no podia impartir clases, haci ke habian mandado a un suplente. por la puerta entro un tipo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y era muy atractivo, le calculaba unos máximo 21 años. todas las chicas de mi salón quedaron enamoradas de el, cuando entro.  
el maestro tomo un gis y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón  
maestro: mi nombre es yamato やまと 大和 seré su nuevo maestro, mis forma de evaluara sera 80% el examen y los demas trabajos. no kiero llegadas tardes. Escuche, en mi clases no kiero flojos. nada de bromistas. ni cualquier patraña. me llamaran maestro yamato o señor yamato. ahora alguien tiene una pregunta de lo ke sea  
alumna: cuantos años tiene  
yamato: tengo 20 años  
alumna No2.:tiene novia o esta casado?  
yamato: soy un hombre libre. alguna otra pregunta?  
todo el salon se kedo callado y es cuando comenzó su clases, después de 35min. Toco el timbre de salida.  
hachiko: chikako escuche ke hay un restaurante nuevo en el centro comercial que tal si vamos! n_n  
chikako: oo si de comida italiana, vamos ya que hoy tengo dinero .  
caminamos hasta el centro comercial, ahí entramos y nos sentamos para esperar la carta. llego un tipo de cabellos grises , ojos negros  
mesero: aquí están las cartas , se le ofrece algo de tomar.  
chikako: a mi tráigame un te.  
hachi: a mi... vino? ..XD jajaja... nop .. también un te .  
Miramos la carta y pedimos la comida (NTA: claro la mas barata, por claro tiene ke ser un restaurante todo nice)  
el mesero se marcho con nuestro pedido y volvimos a nuestra platica  
chikako: huy es atractivo el mesero.  
hachi: chikako y el mesero besándose bajo de un árbol (8)  
chikako: ya basta u/u , además es bajo de una árbol besándose.  
hachi : huy lo admitiste. lo besaras !  
chikako: ya basta , solo te corregí la canción, la cantaste mal! .  
hachi: es ke es la versión nueva, la versión hachi .  
chikako: jajaja te pasas jajaja  
el mesero llego y entrego nuestros tes, eche una miradita al gafete para saber su nombre.  
mesero: ahorita traigo su comida.  
hachi: o denada takeshi.  
mesero: me conoce?  
hachi: a nop ,es ke mire su gafete.  
takeshi:aaaaa..bueno ahorita vuelvo  
cuando se iva takeshi note ciertas miradas hacia mi chikako  
hachi: huy te mira takeshi.  
chikako: pero ke dices...el ?'  
hachi: mira, disimula ver el cuadro de la derecha,  
chikako volteo haci el cuadro y exacto cacho a takeshi mirándola, takeshi al notar eso se volteo nervioso tirando un jarrón ke estaba cerca, esto concluyendo con un sermón con el encargado por su descuido.  
hachi: jajajaja pobrecito.  
chikako: hay ke mala te burlas de el.  
hachi: me gusta ver a la gente sufrir  
chikako: hay ke pena.. u/u  
takeshi trajo nuestros platos y se fue apresurado a atender otra mesa  
hachi: chikako que me darías si te consigo una cita *o* con el mesero  
chikako: no no lo hagas no te daría nada ..-o-  
hachi: y su correo electrónico ke me darías a cambio de eso -u-  
chikako: mmmm te ayudaría con estructura -w-  
hachi: es cierto tu eres buena en esa materia u,u .. mas bien todas maldita nerd  
chikako: es ke yo me esfuerzo y tu te la pasas de floja -_-  
hachi: bueno ok acepto  
chikako: pero no le digas ke fui yo o /o  
hachi : sip sip u,u  
me levante de la mesa y según fui al tocador pero claro es ke cercas de ahi esta takeshi (NTA: porke no lo sep pero en todas mis historias debe de ver un baño)  
hachi :disculpa  
takeshi:sip , puedo ofrecerle algo mas.  
hachi : nop , bueno sip .. mm (demonios vamos ármate de valor es para chikako)  
takeshi:...aja...  
hachi: tienes correo electronico  
takeshi: -o- quien nop?  
hachi: me lo podrias dar.  
takeshi: lo siento .. pero no doy cosas personales a desconocidas .  
hachi: . que? desconocida?  
senti como takeshi tomo mis manos  
takeshi: lo siento eres muy linda .. pero no estoy interesado en ti . u,u  
hachi: o.o! yo... pero .. si yo no estoy interesada en ti .  
takeshi: a nop? o.o ..  
hachi: nop -o-  
takeshi: aaa...pense ke sip..  
hachi:a bueno -o-  
takeshi: es ke..  
hachi: tienes novia ? OoO  
takeshi: nop -o-  
hachi: eres gay  
takeshi: tampoco -o-  
hachi: te gusto mi amiga -u-  
takeshi: nop... hey..espera..  
hachi: aa estonces me voy.  
takeshi: hey...dijo..sip.  
hachi : si de eres gay -o-  
takeshi: u,u dijo sip , me gusto tu amiga  
hachi:aaaaa(esto es suerte) entonces me lo das.  
takeshi: claro es  
hachi: ok  
me marche de ahi y fui a sentarme comí un poco de mi plato y mire fijamente a chikako  
chikako: y... ke ke te dijo o.o!  
hachi: dijo ke le gustastes y su correo es  
chikako:OoO! ()...(NTA:grito por adentro)  
hachi: terminaras el plato o yo me lo comeré -w-  
después fuimos a pagar la cuenta y chikako se despidió de takeshi eso a mi me olio a amor. caminamos un rato por la plaza y compramos un helado. después de 2 horas en la plaza fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.  
llegando a mi casa encontré la puerta abierta eso me era muy sospechoso. entrando mire una silueta familiar, pues claro esa silueta era ni nada menos que mi profesor de estructura.  
hachi: aaa...profe :o!.. ke hace aqui?..  
yamato: señor yamato ò.o... se dice.  
hachi: perdón creo ke me equivoque de casa  
sali y mire as mi alrededor, no me habia equivocado de casa, estaba esa marca de pipi de mi perro en el muro, tal vez el profesor se equivoco. haci ke entre  
hachi: e.. profe..  
yamato: ke profe nop , es profesor yama..  
mama: hija ya llegaste n_n  
hachi: mama, o.o  
mama: ke buenos ke llegaste, tenemos ke hablar contigo  
hachi: ok ...  
nos sentamos los 3 en la mesa  
hachi:(ke metiche es el profe) ò.o  
mama: bueno veras ,sabes mi bisabuela es de españa,y pues toda la familia esta aya.  
(NTA: esto es verdad , la bisabuela de mi mama es 100% española y ruda XD)  
hachi:aja  
mama: bueno ellos tiene una fabrica de plásticos  
hachi: sip mami  
mama: bueno esto se ha ellos por muchos años y bueno tus parientes de aya no tiene una mujer ke puedan comprometer con el hijo de un gran empresario, para asi formar un trato.  
hachi: como en la edad media.  
mama: sip, y ya ke esos parientes buscaron familiares lejanos para ver y bueno tu fuistes la elegida u,u  
hachi:ke! me casare con un viejo!mama soy aun muy joven...tengo sueños ke lograr, como me casare con un viejo !  
yamato:...nadie ha dicho ke va a hacer un viejo -_-  
hachi:y usted de metiche !  
yamato: no soy ningún metiche soy tu prometido!  
hachi:...(NTA:ubo una gran explocion en su cerebro)

Leer más: .com/proyectomariposa/blog#ixzz1148Pi3wh


	2. una pesadilla

me levante a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza horrible, la noticia de ayer hiso ke mi pobre cerebro estallara tendría ke informarle la noticia a chikako, me aliste y salí de mi casa afuera me esperaba un lujoso auto negro  
hachi: ke cool( debe de ser de narco)  
escuche como se abrió una puerta del auto y salió yamato.  
yamato: vamos te llevare a la escuela.  
hachi: no me voy con extraños -o-  
yamato: mmmm eres muy payasa -_-..anda sube  
hachi: ÒoO me estas mandando sabes me gusta irme en el transporte publico.  
yamato: prefieres gastarte 15  
hachi:...(15 pesos es mucho, me los podría ahorrar)  
la codicia me gano y me subi, en el camino todo fue silencioso, se paro una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela.  
yamato: aqui te dejo, no nos deben de vernos junto u,u  
hachi:..ok de acuerdo.  
abri la puerta yamato tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi, sali del auto y yamato se marcho después de 3min. Reaccione y grite a los 4 vientos un montón de maldiciones.  
camine hasta la escuela toda furiosa. llegando al salon me senté y me jalaba todo el cabello hasta que llego chikako.  
chikako: que te pasa?  
hachi: que ke me pasa pues el maldito profe de estructura , ke se cree..  
chikako: un profesor... y ke te puso te reprobó o algo por el estilo.  
hachi: algo peor... pero es secreto no le digas nadie  
chikako: ok yo soy nadie . cuenta  
hachi: estoy comprometida, con el profesor de estructura  
chikako : XD jajajajajajajhajajajajaja... ya se ke esta guapo pero no es para tanto.  
hachi: es enserio ToT  
chikako: -o- no te creo.. tienes ke probármelo  
hachi: . ya veras en la clase de estructura.  
en la clase de estructura entro el profesor, anoto unos ejercicios y paso lista hachiko se acerco yamato  
hachi: profesor yamato puedo hacerle una pregunta -o-  
yamato: todo esta muy claro en el pizzaron si no le entiendes a el libro no es mi problema -_-  
hachi: no es de eso .. es algo personal -o-  
yamato: personal..? de ke me habla.  
hachi: como de ke hablo?  
hachi se acerco mas a yamato y le hablo muy baajito  
hachi: de eso de tu y yo..  
yamato: -o- señorita hachi no se de ke me esta hablando , usted es mi alumna y yo su profesor. es el único vinculo ke tenemos -_-  
hachi :que! hey espera como ke eso ...  
yamato: si kieres hablar de eso .. sera mas tarde a ki en clases nop -o-..  
hachi: es ke chikako no me cree TOT  
yamato: y porke tendría ke ella saber?  
hachi: yo no le escondo secretos a chikako  
yamato: Y yo ke gano con decirle eso a ella.  
hachi: mi gran gratitud *u*  
yamato: eso no me sirve -o-  
hachi: porfa porfa .  
yamato: ok ok ok.. Déjamelo a mi  
hachi: gracias o  
al terminar las clases chikako y hachi se quedaron en el salon.  
yamato: ok como eres la amiga de hachi te lo dire pero si le dices algo a esto juro ke te repruebo  
chikako: reprobar nop!.. ok guardado entonces lo ke me dijo hachi es cierto?  
yamato: claro.. estoy comprometido con ella , y es obligación, porke mira a kien le interesaría una tipa sin chiste como ella, es plana, muy delgada, nada educada, para poder describirla mejor es un macho ,  
..hachi: :o macho...hay sip es cierto como yo me fijaría en un afeminado, afeminado, marica ...marica etc.(necesito extender mi lexico)  
yamato : vez de ke hablo chikako.  
chikako: oo sip, ya ke si la escuela se entera ustedes se meterían en problemas mmm  
hachi: sip sip  
yamato: porke no puedes ser como chikako.  
hachi: hey nop me compares, no te ofendas chikako.  
chikako: basta de discutir usted imparta la clase y nosotras nos iremos si no llegaremos tarde -o-  
nos fuimos del salon y caminamos para los laboratorios  
chikako: y porke te comprometieron con el.  
hachi: porke es rico -o-  
chikako: te vendes OoO!  
hachi: lo hago para ayudar a mis parientes leja nos y esta aqui para vigilarme , eso creo o esta aburrido aya.  
chikako: hay mi amiga cuando te cases me pagaras un viaje a francia .  
hachi: te lo dare de cumpleños XD, nos iremos en burro a francia  
chikako: ke coda eres XD  
hachi: y apenas te das cuenta... bueno desde aqui empezara mi pesadilla u,u  
chikako: o tal vez tu cuento de hadas... quien sabe

Leer más: .com/proyectomariposa/blog#ixzz120rSvO9t


End file.
